infusiongamingfandomcom-20200214-history
People's Republic of China
The People's Republic of China is a communist faction based in Anchorage, Alaska. They were the primary rival in the great-war, and rumored to have been inevitably successful within the war had it not been for the Americans sabatoging one of their plans. One of their primary forward bases within America is also established within Northern Utah, where Infusion Gaming's current canon is established. This group is often referred to as the People's Liberation Army. Pre-War It was a military and economic superpower, able to complete with the U.S. in the line of battle, often portrayed as an equal -- or in certain fields, superior to America. It was rumored that if the United States hadn't sabotaged one of their plans to take the last large remnants of petroleum on the Earth that they would have inevitably won. Post-War They are now mostly remnants, living throughout America or within Imperial China. Although they are not as powerful -- economically or in a military fashion, they are still persuing their previous motives as an organized military and community. Their primary base is established within Anchorage, Alaska after the Great War that obliverated all other life within Alaska. Their current goal is to overrule the Wastelands into their own Communist ways, whilst still persisting into a protective military and governmental force, similar to that of the New California Republic. Technology Using the armor -- Hēi Guǐ (黑鬼') stealth armor', or simply Chinese Stealth Armor, they are superior in the form of stealth and wasterlander-military combat. Although the armor is inferior compared to the American combat armor, it does have the superior Chinese camoflauge technology. They do also have many smaller scale technology salvaged from the Shi-Huang-Ti (named after the first Chinese emperor) Submarine in San Fransisco -- transferred to Northern Utah in a large-scale movement that resulted in heavy losses from the Chinese Forces. Crimson Dragoon The Crimson Dragoon (深红德拉贡) are the elite forces of the Chinese Military, and the primarily the only forces left of the Chinese Military within America after the Great War and what now represent the People's Republic of China. This group are generally taken and raised since young age, or show extreme potential towards the People's Republic of China. Although this is the only military force of them, they do have future goals towards a more lengthy and established government rule over the Wasteland. They generally call themselves "People's Liberation Army", however, as "Crimson Dragoon" is considered to be only restricted or even generally known to the Upper Ranking. People's Liberation Army The ranks of the army are extremely similar to the American Army, or New California Republic's in literal translation, in the use of ranks such as Private (二等兵')' '''''or Colonel (上校). The People's Liberation Army are the remnants of the Crimson Dragoon, and part of the People's Republic of China. They were the primary offensive force within the America pre-war, and are the only remaining force within Northern Utah. Relation with Factions Their communist ways and motives lead towards a negative relation with a lot of the factions -- major and minor. The Enclave disagree with their communist ways and wish to eradicate them from America. Other groups, such as the Brotherhood of Steel or New California Republic do not publicly show any hostility or positive remarks towards them at this time. Propaganda Using similar methods to that of the Enclave, they post and use many motivational posters throughout the wastelands, primarily notable within small cities like Woodlands. Although they're most notable and infamous for using things like this, they also send out patrols throughout the wastes in an effort towards public awarenss. Category:Factions